Birthday 2 The List
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: After Recovering from his knee arrow injury, The Warrior of The Healing Flame must destroy all of the enemies on a hit list sent by Terror of The Deep. Expect the deaths of some hated and some loved. Now let the chaos commence


The Warrior of The Healing Flame was recovering from his arrow knee injury from the last time he tried to make a birthday special, resulting in him having be hunted down for three seconds before Ninja Monngoose called off the attack for whatever reason. Anyway he was recovering when all of a sudden, a piece of paper flew into the room and made it into the author's lap. When The Warrior of The Healing Flame looked at it was a note that read:

_Dear Warrior of The Healing Flame, _

_I am hiring you to destroy these people for posing as a thereat to me , dispose of them_

_1) Gideon Graves_

_2) Count Vegar_

_3) Sephiroth and Cloud_

_4) Gary Oak_

_5) Shao Kahn_

_6) Delphine, Naseem and The children in skyrim_

_7) Bowser_

_8) Demyx and Xemnas_

_9) Marcus Fenix_

_10) Ganondorf and Ghirahim_

_11) Peach_

_12) Big the Cat, Shadow, Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat_

_and lastly but not least…. _

_13) Nega Sean. _

_You better kill all of them by midnight otherwise Ima firn mah lazer at you._

_Singed, The Great Mighty Sean A.K.A DeDeDeman A.K.A Terror of the Deep. _

The Warrior of The Healing Flame sighed, as he transformed into his prototype true form.

* * *

Giddeon Graves A.K.A Ramona Flowers's seventh evil ex was in lab of doom creating a robot ninja super bikini model that would be his loyal servant and girlfriend forever.

"With this I can finally kill Scot Pilgrim once and for all!" evilly announced Giddeon Graves when all of a sudden a boy around 16 years old kicked down the door and faced Gideon. The boy had brown rinnegan eyes with the geass plus sasuke's enternal mangekyo sharingan symbols infused with the eyes pattern, somewhat shaggy green hair, mask fragment that is identical to grimmjows, vanderich necklace, A pair of red over ear headphones, Grey Quincy's outfit with a stainless steel belt with seven items hanging from it and a White cape armed with a silver katana.

"Who are you?" questioned Giddeon Graves as he instinctively reached behind him.

"I am The Warrior of The Healing Flame." replied the figure as he made his way toward Giddeon with his Katana in hand. Giddeon pulled out a laser gun and tried to shoot The Warrior of The Healing Flame but missed and instead reflected of his robot super bikni model, back at him. The Author then scored 99999 experience points (not that it mattered) and obtained an extra life (again don't matter).

_"Well that was practical." _Thought The Author as he crossed Giddeon of his list before Teleporting himself to the location of his next target.

* * *

Count Vegar was trapped in a cage at a pet store where he was mainly was unwanted by both the owner and the customers because of the fact that he is a narcissist and ruined the moment when Jak's father was killed thats why he was named jerkius idiotus by scientists.

_"I shall have my revenge upon these fools when I have the Chance." _thought Vegar before the owner of the place took his cage and handed it to The Warrior of The Healing Flame.

"Hope you like metal heads because you're their dinner." said the author to Vegar.

_"Oh ****!" _thought Vegar.

* * *

Cloud was in the Planet's core when all of a sudden Sephiroth appeared.

"Sephiroth!" yelled Cloud.

"It's been a while Cloud." calmly replied Sephiroth.

"I'm done fighting without a reason!" announced Cloud.

"Good this outta reduce the guilt I feel after terminating the both of you." Said The Warrior of The Healing Flame who appeared throughout a dark corridor which appeared between them.

"Did Squall send you?" questioned Cloud.

"No." replied The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he dismissed his katana and replaced it with his custom X-blade which had The Chaos Ripper and The Ends of The Earth replacing the Kingdom Keys.

"Let us get rid of this persistent intruder." suggested Sephiroth as he and cloud faced the author.

* * *

**[J-E-N-O-V-A Dissida 012 Version]**

* * *

Cloud took the first lunge at the author with Sephiroth following Cloud which caused The Warrior of The Healing Flame to use his weapon to knock Cloud into Sephiroth causing both to fall. They both recovered from the attack Cloud lunging straight forward playing it reckless while Sephiroth backed away from the author.

"Firaraga." muttered Cloud as he summoned a giant fireball toward The Warrior of The Healing Flame which hit him dead on and sent The Warrior of The Healing Flame spiraling in the air at an accelerating rate. During his 'air time' he swapped his X-Blade for his katana.

"Behold, face mother's wraith!" boomed Sephiroth as he glowed blue summoning a giant black meteor which was aimed at the author, who jumped out of the way of the laser it fired and allowed the technique to hit Cloud instead.

"Now for you." said The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he teleported up to Sephiroth and slashed him with a blue aura which turned Pink the moment it hit Sephiroth.

"Pathetic." muttered the author as Sephiroth fell to the ground.

"Okay now to take care of the Raticate killer." said The Warrior of The Healing Flame.

* * *

**[Music Ends]**

* * *

"Heh heh smell you later loser!" said Gary Oak as he beat the trainer Ollie in a gym battle which he fixed with a snipers help.

"Who's next!" said Gary Oak as a fearsome being with a skull like helmet on approached Gary.

"I am Shao Kahn, bow down to me and I shall kill you quickly!" boomed the figure.

"You and what Pikachu, smart one!" insulted Gary which cause Shao Kahn's blood to start pumping.

"Round 3, Fight!" announced The Manger.

"Wait it hasn't been round one yet, what kind of dumb*** are you!" complained Gary Oak.

"Okay, thats it, finish him!" retaliated the announcer.

Just when Shao Kahn started firing up his finisher, Gary Oak whispered in his ear causing Shao to use a friendship instead.

"Shao Kahn Wins, Friend- wait what is that!" said the announcer as a pikachu walked near the two and used a thunder attack on both of them.

"Good job, Pikachu." said The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he returned the Pikachu to his Pokeball.

"Warrior of The Healing Flame Wins, Fataility!" said the announcer.

"Okay now that I have 5 names on this list I gotta take care of the rest." said The Warrior of The Healing Flame.

* * *

Meanwhile in the world of Skyrim a trial was being held in a small town where five men and one woman were brought to court trapped with an enchanted chain bounding them to the wagon.

"Okay has the jury reached a conclusion." said the judge.

"We had your honor," said a man who was standing in a box with eleven people, "We the jury find the ones called Gannondorf, Giraham, Marcus, Demyx and Xemmnas guilty of the murders of Delphine and Naseem and for the one called Peach, we find her guilty of witchcraft and the summoning of the demon that killed all of the children."

"Very well Jury," said The Judge "You five have committed horrible acts of violence against us and shall pay with your lives."

Then he banged his gavel as the prisoners were lead to the gallows with The Warrior of The Healing Flame watching from a distance.

_"This must never be known." _thought the author as he crossed multiple names of the list.

* * *

Meanwhile Shadow, Blaze, Amy Rose and Big were all invited to a party hosted by a mysterious person

"Gee I wonder if Sonic will be there." gushed Amy Rose.

"Oh maybe he will be ready to date you… in your dreams!" taunted Shadow which caused a laughing fit among Blaze and Big.

After the laughter resided they entered the door to find The Warrior of The Healing flame awaiting them.

"Welcome… and goodbye." said The Warrior as he shot all of them down with his gunblade.

_"Now for Nega Sean." _thought the author.

"Someone call for me." said a voice that came from behind The Warrior of The Healing Flame. Then a figure rose from the shadows as it revealed himself to be the troll king Nega Sean.

"Saves me the trouble," said The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he swapped his blade for a red beam katana that resembled Henrys only it had a horse head shaped hilt, "Now let's dance."

* * *

3…

The Warrior of The Healing Flame emerged from a door.

2…

Nega appeared from a flying Troll face.

1…

Both of the fighters faced each other

…. Go!

* * *

**[Gluttony Fang Vocal]**

* * *

The Warrior of The Healing Flame started by firing multiple power spheres from the blade at Nega who dogged them all and countered with a dark falcon punch to the gut which sent him flying across Final destination.

"Cocky aren't we!" said Nega before he got hit by a low sweep attack by the authors blade which sent him up in the air where he got hit by another power sphere attack. Then the smash ball appeared in the sky.

Nega jumped in the air resulting in him not only missing the smash ball but allowing himself to be used as a stool for the author to reach up and got the final smash.

"Take this!" said The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he summoned all of his eight blades which were floating in the air by telepathy as they all stabbed Nega causing him to loose a stock.

Then The Warrior was now bearing a guitar, as a weapon.

"Bring it on." said Nega

* * *

**[****Kat-su-ra-gi**** Vocal]**

* * *

When Nega lunged near The Warrior of Healing Flame nut was met with a shockwave of sound waves that blasted him across the stage. Then when Nega recovered, The Warrior of The Healing Flame lunged toward Nega and juggled him in the air.

"Keh, are you gonna finish me?" scoffed Nega as he was on the ground ready to be attacked.

"No I've got something else in mind." replied The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he finished Nega with a sound wave that caused him to lose his last stock.

"… And the winner is The Warrior of The Healing Flame." announced the second announcer as Nega was being sucked into a black hole.

* * *

The Warrior returned to his author's world where he wouldn't be bothered for a while

**Authors notes Happy birthday Terror oh and Nega is in The Rebecca black world in case you were wondering. **


End file.
